


Can't Let Go Yet Kiss

by PhoenixofFire177



Series: Types of Kisses [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, barba pulls rank, blink and youll miss my star wars joke, everyone needs to chill, i know; im slacking, jk its not that bad, lack of coffee joke, multiple kisses, sailors would be offended by barba's cursing, sonny also really heckin loves his work family, sonny is stupid (what a concept), undercover missions suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixofFire177/pseuds/PhoenixofFire177
Summary: The type of goodbye kiss when you keep leaving quick pecks on each other's lips, but end up pulling each other back for more, which could go on for hours if one of you doesn't finally pull away.





	Can't Let Go Yet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 is complete! Stay tuned for the upcoming angst train.

Look, Rafael wasn’t stupid. He knew full well why this was happening. He knew why it had to be Sonny and not Fin or Rollins or even Liv. He even knew that this particular set of circumstances was hardly permanent. That didn’t stop him from hating the situation. 

As an ADA, he would be lying if he said he’d thought about how undercover operations worked. As long as he got his information in time for the trial, it didn’t really matter how it was obtained. But that was before he became involved with Sonny. 

Over the course of their relationship, Rafael learned very quickly that having a detective for a boyfriend was going to be stressful. Sonny would tell him about suspects who would try to get inside his head and even hire associates to kill him. Witnesses would get nasty before they got to the courtroom and Sonny would have to just take it. But none of that compared to the stories he heard about going undercover. 

The very idea of his young lover needing to rub elbows with the scum of the Earth made him sick. Sonny didn’t belong on the streets and he certainly didn’t belong inside of a prostitution ring. Yet here they were, Sonny dressed like an ordinary john and looking anxious. It was a jolting sight, one Rafael would be hard pressed to ever forget. 

He’d approached Olivia at a bar last night, attempting to negotiate a way for Sonny to not have to do this. Everything he’d said was just one octave away from straight up pleading. He knew how pathetic he sounded but what kind of partner was he if he allowed his lover to put himself in a dangerous situation without a fight? A damn bad one, that’s for sure. Dimly he registered that he still felt guilty about the whole death threats incident and maybe… just maybe that was some of the fuel behind his protests. But the way Sonny had looked when he finally (and reluctantly) told Rafael… there was such a large amount of fear in his eyes. That was his breaking point. 

Obviously his talk with the lieutenant did nothing to affect the situation at hand. Sonny still had to hide in a group of the most violent criminals who now knew that NYPD was after them. Sonny still had to leave for at least two months. Damn it all. The longer they stayed in this room without talking, the more Rafael was going to regret not doing more. 

“Sonny, you don’t have to do this. This can wait; Liv can find someone else-”

He was cut off by his lover sighing heavily. 

“Rafi, no she can’t. I offered to take this assignment. No one else was available.” 

Well. That certainly changed things, now didn’t it? Of fucking course Sonny would offer to take on an undercover assignment. For a cop who had been shuffled around through several different boroughs, he was fiercely protective of his work family. Naturally that entailed being stupid when no one else wanted to. Because of course it did. 

Deep breaths, Rafael… this could be solved. Being stupid wasn’t a crime… no matter how much he wished it were. He tried to hide his distaste for the situation but unfortunately Sonny could read him well. 

“Aren’t you gonna say anything?” 

His detective offered weakly, a broken smile pulling at the corner of his lips. Taking one last deep breath, Rafael turned back to face his boyfriend. 

“How could you be so stupid?!” 

Ah. The tact was strong with this one. He couldn’t blame Sonny for flinching at his outburst. Taking a moment to gather himself, he tried again: 

“What… possessed you to take this on?” 

“It’s just a simple undercover operation, babe. I’ll be in and out and you’ll have your case. I got this.” 

“That’s what I’m afraid of. Sonny, they know NYPD wants their leader’s head on a plate. Not saying you’ll be the one responsible when things go wrong but they will take it out on you.” 

Sonny placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Babe, is that what you’re afraid of? I’ll be fine; I’ve handled these kinds of things before. What could go wrong?” 

What, indeed. 

“Just… stay safe, Sonny. For me.” 

The Italian nodded, pulling Rafael in for a hug. 

“I will.” 

A rapping on the door alerted the pair to just how late it was getting. Sonny would have to leave soon. Damn this mission. 

“Just a few more minutes!” 

Rafael called, knowing full well he’d be granted the time. They knew how hard this was for him.They wouldn’t dare making an enemy of an ADA over an undercover mission for a relatively new detective. 

He put some distance between him and Sonny, taking in the sight of his lover greedily. If this was their last moment together for a few months, he was going to make the most of it. He pecked Sonny’s cheek gently. 

“Don’t screw this up. Make sure this mission brings me both my case and my detective unharmed.” 

His lover nodded and leaned down to gently plant a kiss on the lawyer’s lips. 

“As you wish, councilor.” 

They almost separated before Rafael pulled them back, kissing Sonny over and over. Each kiss was chaste yet full of unspoken emotion. His detective would chase his lips until they met again, neither wanting to end this moment and continue with the inevitable. The threat of being separated hung over their heads until Rollins finally opened the door. 

“Sorry councilor, but it’s time.” 

They pulled apart reluctantly and Sonny walked out of the room that had been using as a sanctuary. Rafael felt as if his entire world was collapsing yet could do nothing about it. 

For the second time in his career, Rafael Barba felt powerless.


End file.
